


Marrionberry Jelly

by RoryFeoniks



Series: How Paladins Pass the Time [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Keith's Princess, M/M, Multi, PWP without Porn, Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), Princess Lance, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro's Kitten, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, honestly not sure why the fluff keeps happening, klance, ok he tries to be a power bottom, shance, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryFeoniks/pseuds/RoryFeoniks
Summary: "Keith has a thing about having his fist in Lance’s ass. It’s obscene. I’m really not sure why I was shocked to walk into my bunk and find them sprawled out in the middle of my floor with Keith buried up to his wrist in Lance’s ass."Shiro tells us about a ballsy encounter with Lance and Keith.First PersonShiro POVPast Tense





	Marrionberry Jelly

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this was inspired by @jeeg94's work: Francis the Iquana which has been one of my favorite Shklance fics. Honestly, the idea of Keith fisting Lance felt like it needed to be more of a thing so, me, having a dirty brain, had to get it out somehow.
> 
> This is a follow up to Adrenaline Flush. It's not necessary to read that first though.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think!

Keith has a thing about having his fist in Lance’s ass. It’s obscene. I’m really not sure why I was shocked to walk into my bunk and find them sprawled out in the middle of my floor with Keith buried up to his wrist in Lance’s ass. Lance was flat on his stomach, legs stretched wide, and ass facing the door. Keith was on his stomach too, propped up on his elbows, and probably drooling. I would have been if it were me with my hand up that perfect ass. Keith also has a thing for letting Lance talk him into some really ballsy shenanigans too. That’s why I shouldn’t have been surprised. But Lance, being the brat that he is, knew he got me when he looked over his shoulder, eyes hazed over but still twinkling in that mischievous way, and winked at me. There it was. The challenge. Lance had come off as unassuming for so long that, while we all valued him and his presence on the team, none of us knew that he basically knew us inside and out within a phoeb or two. When he first approached me about hooking up, I swear I fought valiantly to stick to all the moral codes of conduct--you know, age gap, being his CO, being his friend, and wasn’t he supposed to be fawning over the princess? But he knew every button to push, all the right things to say. Really, I’ve been struggling to figure out exactly how it happened but there we were with Lance flaunting his gorgeous body by letting an deeply fascinated Keith demonstrate one of the many wonders that he had to offer. Quiznack doesn’t cover the half of where we were finding ourselves in that moment. And Lance, who was obvious about sensing my hesitation, gave the most beautiful keen I had ever heard. 

“Please, Lance…” Keith whispered just inches from a toned cheek. He didn’t seem to have a clue that I had walked in.

Lance hummed and wiggled playfully on Keith’s fist, drawing a punched out groan from Keith and creating interest in my hardening dick. Fuck, this was awkward but hot as hell. 

“Nope,” popped Lance, looking back at me with a wicked grin, “Shiro only just got here, I think he’d like a show.”

My guess is that Keith intended to moan but it definitely came out as the most desperate whine I had ever heard from him--and I had drawn out more than my fair share of those from him.

“I’ll keep my hand in, just let me lick your ass!”

It would be unfair of me to say that those words from Keith’s mouth didn’t do anything to me because the evidence was damning and I watched Lance notice my bulge grow in that moment and his smile went from wicked to pure evil when he flicked his gaze up to mine.

“Mmmm, okay then, I guess,” he teased and wiggled again. How he was that lucid, I have no idea.

The words were hardly out of his mouth and Keith’s mouth was on his ass, biting into his right cheek, eliciting a sharp cry from the man at his mercy. Or, the man who should have been at his mercy.  
“Hey!” Lance’s voice was shrill, “you said liciking not biting!”

And Keith laid in one more time with a devious chuckle. When he pulled away he addressed me without looking over, “You really just gonna stand there or you gonna shut him up with your cock?”

While I cleared my throat, Lance let out another sharp “hey” followed by “I’m running the show here!” Which Keith laughed darkly at and drew his tongue across the place where his arm met Lance’s rim. Lance melted and I nearly collapsed. Damn, these kids knew how to get to me. But I’m not “easy”, really, I’m not! So I sat to Lance’s left, crossed my legs, and just watched Keith and his tongue. It was beautiful. Lance was trying to be indignant about the whole situation, namely that he didn’t seem to be in charge anymore. He didn’t seem to understand that he was the one Keith and I were lost in. While Keith was gorgeous on his own, he was ethereal spearing Lance on his fist. Watching him worship Lance’s rim was spellbinding because he was truly lost in the pleasure of it. It took every ounce of self control I had to not fuck Keith then and there to watch what would happen or to keep myself from breaking the spell and touching that sun-glow skin that was just as much apart of Lance as his goofy one-liners. This moment decidedly needed to just be watched, committed to memory. And it was made all that much better by Lance’s whining and wiggling because Keith smirked and I know that smirk. That’s the smirk he gets when he’s about to fuck shit up. That smirk was followed by him s l o w l y pulling his buried arm back making Lance arch, lifting himself from his elbows to this hands in a cry of surprise. When he stopped, Keith laved his tongue along Lance’s rim again and nodded forward. Somehow I knew he wanted me to push Lance down so I firmly placed my hand between his shoulders and shoved him back onto the frigid floor only to have Keith push his fist back into Lance who immediately dropped his head to floor with a sickening thump. Any concern that was beginning to bubble up was washed aside when Lance sobbed out, “Ye-e-es, fuck, Keith, yes!” His tears of pleasure were, admittedly, hot. 

Keith struck a slow rhythm of in and out and I had a front row seat to him lavishing Lance with wordless praise from his tongue. I love eating these boys’ asses but Keith was making it look like he lived and breathed for this single opportunity and that did more to me than the scene itself. Lance was quickly becoming a writhing mess beneath us and the sounds he was giving up were pure music. Pulling back until his thumb joint was about to breach, Keith rose up from his skillful worship, grabbed the back of my neck with more force than I expected him to be capable of at the time, and slammed his lips against mine. His passion was admirable but the pinch of my lip between our teeth was not sexy in the least. Of course, he didn’t leave a second for that to truly register because in just as much time he was kissing me with that Kogane ferocity. I lost myself in that kiss. Keith’s kiss has always held a power over me that words fall short to explain.

It wasn’t until Lance was breathlessly begging, repeating Keith’s name like that would be enough to tell us exactly what he wanted, that we pulled away from each other. 

Keith pressed his forehead to mine, Lance was still dripping Keith’s name from his lazy lips, and Keith, eyes closed in pure, coherent bliss growled, “Shut him up, would you?”

For someone who gave orders all day, having orders given was a blessing. I like being in control but moments like this are wonderful to fall in line for. I pressed my lips on Keith’s one last time before standing up and removing my shirt while walking over to Lance’s face. He whimpered softly as I tossed it to the side and knelt down in front of him.

Wrapping my hand under his chin, I pulled his gaze up to meet mine and gave him a familiar wicked wink. “How’s Daddy’s Kitten?” I let my voice fall into that raw rasp that Lance regularly fell apart to and watched him shiver. Keith pulled Lance up onto his knees and I helped him get situated on his hands. 

Once he was relatively stable, I leaned in to kiss him, and, damn, if he wasn’t still coherent enough to blow me away with his lips on mine. The little moans that Keith was eeking out of him, returning to the slow rhythm established earlier, were to tastey to let slip away so I slid my tongue across his full bottom lip and coaxed it from the top. Shoving myself into his mouth, I moaned at the taste of that loose tongue of his. All those dumbass pickup lines--pickup lines that I didn’t want to admit would work on me--had left a sultry feel to his kiss and I began drawing out and swallowing down desperate mewls from between Keith’s thrusts. Breaking our kiss, I laid down a few sweet pecks gently at each corner of his mouth and breathlessly asked him if Daddy’s Kitten would like my cock in his mouth. The pleasure behind the responding whine was glorious. It sent shivers through my lower half and heat pooled in its wake. If I hadn’t worked so hard on my self control long before now, the night would have been over for me in that one instant. 

I snuck my tongue in his mouth one more time for another passionate kiss before straightening up and pulling my pants down just enough to release my extremely excited dick. Lance’s began drooling when it slapped against my stomach and the hunger in his eyes was beyond anything I had seen in him up to this point. He about pulled himself off of Keith’s fist when he lunged forward to get me in his mouth. Keith’s wide-eyed shock settled quickly and I noticed that he started pulling more of his fist out before s l o w l y pushing it deeper in. Between cries, Lance began licking up the length of my dick, right up that oh-so-fucking-sensitive vein that just about put me over the edge. I weaved my fingers through his luxurious, brown hair and pulled him back while holding tight to the base of my cock with my other hand. The cool metal of my prosthetic helped ease me back down just enough that I wasn’t about to explode with teenage level expertise and while I typically hate acknowledging the damn thing, I was glad for that extra help in the moment. Poor Lance was whimpering with want for my cock and, damnit, that brat gave me the innocently excited look that he knows drives me wild. 

There was no controlling the hungry growl that escaped my chest. The rumble spread heat through my arm holding Lance’s head and, with more force than I intended, I pulled his open, drooling mouth onto my throbbing cock. His please moan shook up though every nerve, pushing another growl from my throat. I bit one side of my lower lip--like it would actually hold anything back--and looked down at his beautiful face through the white hair dangling in my face. Those pools of blue met mine and he fucking smirked before dramatically closing them and lavishing a long lick of his tongue up my cock. Shit, this kid is fucking amazing with his mouth. Maybe it’s all the talking? Doesn’t matter, what did matter at that point was holding on to my self control. 

Keith’s dark chuckle drew my attention just enough that, when Lance sank himself deeper on my dick, I was still able to keep my wits about me. A few steadying breaths and I leveled Keith with a glare. His hand was free and he was shirtless, pulling off his pants and boxer briefs. 

“Enjoying yourself?” his sarcasm wasn’t lost on me despite Lance hitting the back of his own throat with my cock.

“Uuuugh,” I dropped my head back and Lance somehow mewled while gagging. His sounds were going to be my undoing. Recovering, I looked back over to Keith who was slowly pumping his own hard cock and getting ready to line himself up to pound Lance’s ass anew.

“Wah!” Lance shouting around my dick was awkward to say at the very least. He pulled himself off with a few coughs to clear the choking. Both Keith and I were concerned that he had changed his mind about having sex. While it would be awkward, making sure we were all interested in continuing was way more important.

“Wait!” Lance shouted more clearly this time, “You two gotta quit taking charge! This is my show tonight!”

Keith started laughing behind him, “But your brain is so easy to shut down!” He moved forward on his knees and wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist. “Don’t you like what we do to you, Princess?” he breathed into Lance’s ear.

Lance shivered and started melting into Keith’s love bites before snapping out of it, “No! I mean, of course I love it but I want to…” He blushed brilliantly, “I want to be coherent enough to give you two attention.”

Keith paused and I walked forward on my knees, “Oh, Kitten, you give us everything we could ever want.” Gently I took his chin in my hand and brought his lips to mine for a short, sweet kiss, “But we’ll let you call the shots tonight. Won’t we, Keith?” I was sure to make my question to Keith sound less like a question and more like an order.

“Yeah, yeah, fine.” He rolled his eyes and promptly licked Lance from his collar bone to his ear and, lips pressed against the canal itself, rasped, “So what’s next, Princess?

Lance’s moan was wrecked and Keith was beaming. Shaking himself from the settling stupor, Lance met my gaze, “Shiro, get up on your bed.”

I could feel the warm fondness dripping from my smile when I nodded and began standing, “Any particular position?”

Still trying to fight for coherence, Lance shook his head while shoving Keith away, “No, just take off the rest of your clothes and lay back.”

Keith let Lance stand up but kept running his fingers tenderly over the various sensitive spots we both were committing to memory and Lance was trying to smack him away while following me to my bed. Once naked and settled, Lance’s impossibly long legs stretched over my thighs and he sat on his heels, Keith ghosting his palm in mindless circles on Lance’s tanned back. He settled his long fingers just over my hips and I soaked in the sun-warm feeling of his skin on mine.

“I’m gonna ride you, Shiro,” Lance’s breath was shallowing and the blue of his eyes was being pushed to the edges by his blown pupils, “I’m gonna ride you and Keith’s gonna fuck me at the same time.”

“Shit.” Keith’s whisper was punched from his gut and the sound resonated in my veins.

“I-is that okay?” Lance didn’t seem to know how to interpret the silence.

I barely started saying, “Fuck, yeah,” before Keith grabbed both sides of Lance’s face to kiss him with ferocious passion. Words didn’t typically come to Keith as easily as action did but the intensity in the action seemed to be enough to convey interest and gratitude. 

As excited as I was for Lance to start, watching the two of them was breathtaking. For how much they fought, they truly felt something deep for each other. Being welcome to share in the physical manifestation of that was more than an honor, it was a blessing. I didn’t have to wait too long before Lance put his hands on Keith’s bare chest and gently pressed. When they parted, both of them were heaving for air, eyes hazy and full of the other. It was amazing. 

“I, uh, haha, I uh, um, I’m gonna climb on Shiro now,” he chuckled awkwardly through kiss swollen lips. 

“Yeah,” Keith managed to croak from wet lips with a lazy nod.

Turning his attention to me, Lance kept fighting for air, “Sorry, where were we?”

“No need to apologize, Kitten,” I reached up and tucked an unruly curl behind his ear, “That was beautiful.”

He blushed beautifully again. “Right, well, I’m gonna officially ride you now, so get ready, cowboy!”

“Wouldn’t he be the horse?” Keith’s confusion was adorable and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh. My. GAWD! Keith! Shut up!”

I grabbed Lance’s thin but toned waist and pulled him down onto my chest so I could kiss away the embarrassment. Damn, his muscles are lean, suppule, and feeling them move under his skin when he moves was a unique experience. Where Keith’s feel hard and barely give, Lance’s invites movement--demands it. I let my hands glide, one following the pull of the muscles in his back up and into his hair and the other drawn by the muscles in his hips to slide down and around one round ass cheek while he slid himself up. His cock rubbed up the length of mine, the velvet soft skin bringing a quiet moan from our throats to mingle in between our searching tongues. I smiled against his moving lips and, I could have kept things moving in that sultry way, but when the chance is there to make Lance feel as awkward as he makes the rest of us feel, I make sure not to pass it up. 

Gently pushing him away just enough to separate our lips, I looked him in the eye with the sexiest look I could muster, “You ready to saddle up, partner?”

Keith immediately started laughing and Lance groaned and dropped his head onto my shoulder. When I was wrapping him up in my arms, he declared that we ruined everything and the night’s activities were over. I laughed into his hair and looked over at Keith who had lost some of the humor the moment elicited. He climbed over my legs behind Lance, making the bed shift.

“Nope! Not gonna happen, Keith!” Lance tried to sit up but found that I had no intention of letting him go. “Damnit, Shiro! You two--”

I cut him off with a soft shush just as Keith began laying passionate and, for Keith, gentle kisses up Lance’s spine. “Lance,” I let my voice drop to that octave that Lance adored, “Kitten, we’ll stop if that’s really what you want.” Keith’s lips continued up and I buried mine in Lance’s ear, “You’ve got us so enamoured, we can hardly stand not touching you,” kiss, “tasting you,” another kiss, “ _needing _you,” Grinding my hips up against his gave us both sweet friction that only got better when Keith stretched himself over Lance’s back and my arms then pressed his hips into Lance’s ass.__

__He pressed his lips against Lance’s unoccupied ear and groaned with another press of his hips, “Fuck, Lance,” He growled, breathless, “Princess,” he whined with another press. “Please let us fuck you.” He was beginning to lose some of his control and started grinding with growing frantic need._ _

__Lance was shaking between us, it was unreal how small sensations could utterly wreck him. Unreal and absolutely beautiful._ _

__“Ugh, _fine _” He was trying to a least sound dramatic but it was clear that he was struggling to stay level-headed himself, “But Shiro gets to go first! You’ve already fucked my ass some.”___ _

____Keith looked a bit disappointed._ _ _ _

____“Keith,” I was letting Lance loose, “use your words, baby.”_ _ _ _

____His blush makes me miss the sunsets back at the garrison, a flush pink and red that paints over his pale skin. If I could I would make him blush all the time._ _ _ _

____“Just, the… I mean, if you don’t want to anymore, Lance, that’s--”_ _ _ _

____Lance turned and smashed Keith’s cheeks between his hands, “You both can’t go in at the same time, dumbass! Why the fuck would I have you fist me for the better part of an hour, tell you and our hot as fuck boyfriend that I want both your dicks in my ass at the same time, and then change my mind?”_ _ _ _

____I really wish I had been able to see Keith’s face better because Lance burst out laughing and squished Keith’s face more before popping a goofy wet kiss on his lips. “Now help me ride this bronco,” Lance moved Keith’s hands to his waist and, arching back to reach behind himself, he wrapped his long fingers around my cock. Thankfully I hadn’t gone soft during the adorably awkward transition but Lance still gave me a couple decent tugs that had me keening, head tilted back and eyes closed, enjoying the attention. Another shift on the bed, a click, and a sclorping sound preceded the shock of cool lube smearing across my cock._ _ _ _

____“Fuck!” My eyes flung wide open and there was Lance with his devious grin and Keith with his fuck-shit-up smirk, chin hooked over Lance’s shoulder and tossing the bottle of lube over to the side of the bed. “Fuck….”_ _ _ _

____The two of them made a show of getting Lance on my cock. Lance arched further back against Keith’s chest, still stroking me with no clear intent. They both locked eyes with me and continued. Keith slowly smoothed his palm around one of Lance’s hips while Lance felt himself from the opposite hip, up the fucking beautiful, tan skin stretched over his abs. Black hair fell in Keith’s eyes when he moved his chin so he could start nipping along Lance’s shoulder, never breaking eye contact despite the fucking hot obstruction. Lance’s hand moved up his sternum and he keened dramatically against Keith when he brushed his own nipple. Keith bit the base of Lance’s neck tenderly and reached up for the sensitive nub and made a show of rolling it in his fingers before pinching, making Lance whisper his name and arch harder. Lance moved his hand up his own neck and Keith moved his head to that side, licked one of Lance’s fingers and coaxed it into his mouth before pinching and twisting the abused nipple. Lance couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore, whimpering with his head dropped back on Keith’s shoulder. That he was able to keep stroking me through all of it was astounding. Wanting to take in every possible moment, I fought the urge to buck up into his hand or grab his hips and slam him down on my dick by clutching the sheets beneath me. Lance was huffing, head still dropped back, the rise and fall of his chest stretching toned skin in ripples over his stuttering ribcage, and Keith caught my gaze with that fucking smirk. He made a show of letting go of Lance’s nipple and sliding his pale hand down then length of Lance’s torso, rested at his hip for just a moment while whispering something into Lance’s ear. Lance responded by wrapping his hand behind Keith’s neck. I barely caught Keith taking Lance in his hand before Lance was dropping himself on me with the most beautifully obscene mewel of satisfaction I have ever fucking heard._ _ _ _

____There was a stillness for the span of time it took for us to all steady ourselves enough to continue. At this point, I was afraid to touch either of them in case it would set me off. Being buried--completely--in the warmth of Lance’s ass so quickly had nearly robbed me of air and made me come. Fuck. These two were trying to kill me, I was convinced of it. Lance was the one who moved first, writhing on my dick. It was a miracle he didn’t make me come right then. Everything about his body is just lithe and the way he moves is pure sex in itself. I finally gave in and ran my hands up his unbelievable legs, relishing in the dips and curves, delighting in the way they moved for me. My breathing was desperate and shallow. When my hands got to the top of his thighs, I took in the sight of Keith’s hand slowly dragging up and down Lance’s cock. So. Fucking. Hot. How could this have been real?_ _ _ _

____Lance shifted above me, breaking the spell that had me fixated in that one, lovely sight, and put his hands on my shoulders. Heaving for air, we stared into each other’s eyes before Lance started moving with purpose. His heat melted into me where we were connected and we found a rhythm that felt fantastic but didn’t threaten to end everything with one move. The rise and fall of his weight above me, his thighs moving under my hands, watching his face scrunch with concentration, I absorbed everything. Let it sink into the places in my soul that needed filled. Let it all wrap me in wonder. This kid could have anyone, he’s beautiful, funny, thoughtful, he could have been perfectly satisfied with Keith. Despite his head dropped and eyes clenched tight, I was lost in everything Lance. Moving my left hand, I held his face, brushed his high cheekbone with my thumb and drank him in._ _ _ _

____“Lance,” he didn’t respond, “Lance, look at me.”_ _ _ _

____His eyelids fluttered open but every facial muscle stayed pinched in concentration. The glimmer of determination in eyes was so… Lance._ _ _ _

____Without a word his hips stopped, burying me deep again. Lance’s eyes widened desperately with a matching whine that harmonized with my throaty moan._ _ _ _

____“Keeeeeith!” Lance whined out and the response was a deep chuckle with dark intent._ _ _ _

____Then I felt Keith’s tongue swipe across the place Lance and I were joined. I had no idea what to do with that and ended up mindlessly bucking up into Lance who’s hips were being firmly pressed down by Keith’s unrelenting grasp. Lance’s frenzied gasp was punctuated by the bow in his back. I used my hand on the back of his head to pull him down against me and held his shaking body against my chest._ _ _ _

____“I’m going to start stretching your hole again, Princess.”_ _ _ _

____Lance nodded against my shoulder and I gave Keith a nod to clear the confused look on his face. Between the licks there was a fingertip pressing in next to me. My breath hitched and Lance wiggled in my arms, mindlessly whispering Keith’s name over and over. Trying to clear my head and calm Lance down, I began rubbing his back slowly. Tightening my fingers in his hair, I pressed a kiss to his temple. Keith’s finger slid in, letting loose a ferrel moan from my chest and a squeal of pleasure from Lance. Soon there was a second and third finger. For a moment I was concerned that he was going to try fisting Lance again with me inside but he was suddenly gone._ _ _ _

____His face appeared next to Lance’s face which he peppered with kisses around my wrist. “I’m gonna come in now, are you okay with that, Princess?”_ _ _ _

____Lance let out a choked sound that almost could have been a “yeah” following it with a nod to clarify. Keith kissed him repeatedly again before moving back._ _ _ _

____Kissing his head I hummed deeply, “Good boy, Lance. You’re doing so good for us, Kitten.”_ _ _ _

____The praise seemed to even out his breathing some._ _ _ _

____The head of Keith’s cock rested against me and pressed gently at Lance’s hole. Lance dug his nails into my shoulders when Keith pressed in. So tight, it was so tight, the further Keith went the tighter everything became. Arching at the friction of Keith moving against me with so much pressure, I found myself digging fingers into Lance’s skin, struggling to even out my breath. Lance was only clutching my shoulders, everything else was so relaxed that I began to worry if he was ok._ _ _ _

____Chest heaving against the weight, I forced the question out, “La-Lance?”_ _ _ _

____“Shir…. Ke-EI-nngh!”_ _ _ _

____Fuck, that response sucked the breath from my lungs. Keith growled and began losing himself to the friction. I knew that look, that hunger, the pinch between his eyebrows, the bit bottom lip. He was lost in the fascination of our bodies, watching, memorizing, silently worshiping. When he pulled back, I couldn’t stop my thrust deeper, my cock attempting to coach him back. But when he pressed back in, I experimented with pulling out and, fuck, it was good. That extra movement, the change in pressure. I watched Keith’s eyes fly wide before squeezing shut at the sensation, throwing his head back, jaw dropping to let a pleasured groan escape. The moment I began moving, Lance began shaking again, adding a constant series of whines mingled with breathless variations of our names. At some point one of us or maybe both of us changed rhythm and soon we were just fucking at whatever pace we could manage. Lance’s sounds became more desperate, and suddenly he was screaming, releasing between our stomachs. Cum spreading between he and I causing an easier slide, mixed with Lance’s breathe in my ear pushed me over the edge, back arching, chest heaving, and a cut off yell of pure ecstasy and I was releasing inside of Lance’s amazing and tight ass. There was so much I could feel it dripping down my balls. The added lubricant created a slide against Keith’s dick that was too much, too much stimulation, and I found myself whining along with Lance who was also, clearly becoming increasingly overwhelmed. I took in that fucking amazing snarl of Keith chasing his climax for a second before lifting Lance’s face to draw him into a firm, kiss. Each movement of my lips on his a silent thanks for the gift that was him and his vulnerability. Just after Keith began grunting loudly, Lance released a weak, “ah!” into my mouth and I stole the opportunity to invade his mouth with my tongue, wanting desperately to convey how fucking lucky I counted myself that he would invite me and Keith to enjoy him so intimately._ _ _ _

____Finally completed, Keith slumped on top of Lances’ back, shoving the little bit of air I had in my lungs out in a gust. Lance groaned under the sudden weight and the three of us fought to suck in as much air as we possible could. The glow from the two of them overwhelmed my own and it was glorious. I had already counted myself lucky that Keith trusted me enough to share himself. Not long after we found ourselves in the castle, he had allowed an embrace that bordered on inappropriate and taken the opportunity to throw me into the intimacy craved since leaving Earth for Kerberos. Not only was I blessed to have his deepest vulnerable expressions, now I was granted access to Lance’s. I barely thought it possible._ _ _ _

____Suddenly it struck me. Lance had called me their boyfriend. It hadn’t been something any of us had discussed, though I was beginning to wonder if the two of them had. That thought was interrupted by Keith lifting himself up and shuffling off the bed to the ensuite bathroom. I lifted Lance’s face up again so I could kiss him chastity four or five times and then thanking him with the words he deserved, “Lance, Kitten, you’re so beautiful, so fucking wonderful. You did so amazing, gave us so much pleasure. You, yourself, are a gift, a fucking treasure, Kitten.”_ _ _ _

____Lane snorted, “Okay, okay, okay, I got it, I’m the best, I’ve ruined you both forever.”_ _ _ _

____The blush that smattered over his cheeks deepened impossibly and I kissed each one sweetly._ _ _ _

____“Please,” I could hear the eye roll in Keith’s voice, “Lance, we wreck you on a regular basis, you’re the one ruined for anyone else….” He turned shyly before continuing, “But it’s not like I’d give you up for anything.”_ _ _ _

____I felt Lance smile, his cheek now against my chest so he could enjoy Keith’s soft side with me._ _ _ _

____“Awe, Keith, I knew you loved me!”_ _ _ _

____Keith clicked his tongue, “Shut up and roll over so I can clean you two up.”_ _ _ _

____“Mmmm,” I hummed, helping Lance over onto his back, “Baby, you’re so thoughtful.”_ _ _ _

____“You shut up too,” he was obviously trying to snap but feeling too many sweet emotions to pull it off successfully._ _ _ _

____Letting him wipe me down with a wet towel, I ran my hand up and down his thigh and, with my left, worked our mingled cum out of Lance’s gaping hole. Lance whimpered against my shoulder, fist balled up on my chest. I pressed a hard kiss into the top of his head. Once Keith had finished, I lifted Lance’s face and kissed him briefly before standing, wrapping an arm around Keith’s waist and pulling him in for a passionate, albeit far too brief kiss, murmuring thanks and then excusing myself off to the bathroom._ _ _ _

____When I came out, Lance was in my chair, draped over the desk dozing quietly while Keith worked at changing the sheets. Approaching him quietly, I pressed my chest against his back. Pressing more kisses along his neck, his hair tickling my nose, I whispered more thanks and praises. “Baby, you were so amazing. You felt so good next to me like that.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, well we have Lance to thank for that,” His smile was radiant and I was losing myself in a warm fond feeling when he snorted in Lance’s direction._ _ _ _

____Still laid out, face down on my desk, one hand was giving a thumbs up._ _ _ _

____A small laugh escaped my chest at the sight. Letting Keith finish, I walked over to Lance and knelt down, placing a hand on his knee. “How are you feeling, Kitten?”_ _ _ _

____Moaning, Lance turned his face to look at me, “Like jelly… the best, squishy jelly, ever. Probably marionberry, cause it’s the best. I miss peanut butter and jelly, Shiro.”_ _ _ _

____Smiling fondly, I told him I did too. “Do you want some clothes on or just straight into bed?”_ _ _ _

____Scrunching his nose, he huffed, “Clothes are so overrated. Besides, want more skin on my skin. You two are hot--ha! You feel hot and you look hot!”_ _ _ _

____“Alright goofball, come here, I spun the chair just enough to pick him up bridal style and took him over to the bed, laying him down on the clean sheets next to Keith who had put on his boxer briefs. He immediately tugged Lance into his chest and started murmuring to him. Picking up my pants, I pulled out the underwear to pull on. A fresh pair would have to wait until a proper shower. For now, sleep and snuggles were priority._ _ _ _

____The two men in my bed were already beginning to doze, I stood at the edge and took in the sight. Not long ago they were seducing me in all the best ways. Watching them resting from the exertion filled my chest with a refreshing affection. It brought up the memory of Lance referring to me as their boyfriend. Maybe it was time to make it official. Of course that would need to wait until the night cycle was over. I climbed in to the fresh sheets, shimmied over to Lance’s back and poured myself around him after hiking the blankets up over our shoulders. Breathing in Lance’s musk in an overwhelming yawn, I reached over to Keith, resting my hand on his hip. He reached down to it, resituated it to comfortably intertwined our fingers together and rested our hands between his and Lance’s chests. Content and satiated, the three of us drifted off into a deep, satisfying sleep._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments fuel me and are so deeply appreciated!
> 
> I've been having a lot of fun with this and actually have something in the works from Lance's POV.


End file.
